Kirby Drabbles
by BabyCharmander
Summary: A collection of Kirby drabbles that I wrote while I was on vacation last year.
1. Fall

Hiya folks! BabyCha—er, Captain Flametail here. Been a while since I've written stuff about this fandom…

Now I bring you some drabbles! Unfortunately they're not all _exactly _100 words like they should be, but they're pretty close. These were some of my first drabbles, eheh. XD;;

I'll post one drabble per chapter with a little explanation at the beginning of each one. Mur'kay? Mur'kay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or anything, so shut the mur up. :U

On with the fi—er, drabbles!

------

Canon: KDL3  
Prompt: "Fall"  
Suggested by: Sister  
Wordcount: 105  
Notes: I didn't realize that she was referring to "fall" as in the season. Whoops. ; This one wasn't as great as I would have hoped, but I think it's still humorous, murur.

In a span of about six seconds, Chuchu went from laughing to _screaming._ She had been traveling with Kirby as usual when the pink puff fell off the edge of a cliff.

"Oh my gosh oh my _gosh!_" the octopus screeched, waving her tentacles around in a panic. "W-wait, Kirby can just fly back up, can't he?"

After a few minutes and no sign of the creampuff, Chuchu spun around, screaming for Coo's help.

Moments later, a familiar pink ball hopped back onto the ledge of the five-foot-tall cliff, carrying a few mushrooms. "Chuchu?" He questioned before shrugging and walking off to eat.


	2. Bike

Canon: Anime  
Prompt: "Bike"  
Suggested by: Sister  
Wordcount: 101  
Notes: This was all I could think of for this one, mur. Fumu?Kine, hooray

"This isn't going to work," the Dreamlander argued.

"Of course it will!" the sunfish insisted.

Fumu sighed, tired of arguing with Kine. "Oh, all right. Hop in," she mumbled, defeated.

Kine happily hopped into the small fish tank, which he had told Lololo and Lalala to drag to the beach for him. The two puffs then tied a rope to the tank and to a nearby bike.

Fumu hopped onto the bike and started pedaling down the beach with the fish in tow.

"So this is your idea of a romantic walk down the beach?" she questioned.

"Close enough," Kine responded.


	3. Wave

Canon: KDL3  
Prompt: "Wave"  
Suggested by: Sister  
Wordcount: 104  
Notes: This one was easy, murhur. :3

"Here we go!"

"WHEEEE!"

Rick and Nago shoved Kirby and Gooey's tiny pirate ship into the water while the rest of the animal friends stood back to watch.

"See ya, guys!" Kirby exclaimed as the boat floated off into the water. He then turned to look at Gooey. "So what do you think? We're pirates!"

The blue ball blinked. "Wave," he said simply.

"Huh?" Kirby questioned. "...Oh! Right." he looked back at the animals and waved at them.

"_Wave,_" Gooey repeated, louder this time.

"I _am_ waving!" the pink puff yelled.

"No, wave," Gooey said again, just as a wave washed over the boat.


	4. Hair

Canon: K64  
Prompt: "Hair"  
Suggested by: Sister.  
Wordcount: 100  
Notes: This was an EASY one, murhur

"Do it, Adeline! C'mon, hurry!" Kirby giggled.

Adeline bit her lip. "Um, I don't know about this," she said hesitantly.

"I'll look great!" the puff insisted. "Now hurry up before she gets here!"

"All right," the girl said, "but I don't know if she'll like this." With that, she splashed her paintbrush over Kirby's head.

Minutes later, Ribbon came into the room, looked at Kirby, and froze.

"Hey there, Ribbon," the creampuff said in a suave voice.

The fairy flew out of the room, screaming.

"...Does it really look _that_ bad?"

Adeline remained silent, wincing at Kirby's Elvis-styled hair.


	5. Gazebo

Canon: Anime  
Prompt: "Gazebo"  
Suggested by: Mom  
Wordcount: 104  
Notes: As you can imagine, it took me a bit to figure out what the heck to write for that word. :E; I tried...

"Look at all this!" Fumu yelled as a few hundred Waddle Dees carried a few hundred planks of wood into the courtyard. Dedede and Escargon were standing nearby. "They must be planning something!"

"Don't they always?" Bun mumbled, crossing his arms.

The two siblings watched in disgust as the Waddle Dees began to construct something in the courtyard.

"Why are you two always so suspicious of us?!" Escargon exclaimed.

"Because we always have a reason to be!" Fumu answered. "Look! The 'Dees just built a--"

She froze, staring at the new gazebo.

"What?" Dedede asked. "I'm not allowed to have my courtyard look nice?"


	6. Wagon

Canon: Anime  
Prompt: "Wagon"  
Suggested by: Mom  
Wordcount: 100  
Notes: Kinda' ripped off from a scene that was already in the anime, but whatever, mur. 

Kirby stared at the little red wagon and the bag of money sitting within it. Tokkori had said that he could only buy enough food to fill the wagon... but was that enough to fill his stomach?

The puffball whimpered as his stomach gave a pained growl. Usually he was just hungry, but today he was _hungry._ He would need a lot of food, but how would it fit?

Suddenly, Kirby had an idea...

An hour later, Tokkori opened the door to his house and looked up in horror at the mountain of food neatly stacked on top of the wagon.


	7. Photograph

Canon: Anime  
Prompt: "Photograph"  
Suggested by: Mom  
Wordcount: 108  
Notes: I wanted to try a serious one this time. I went through a few ideas, but this one seemed like it would work out the best. Takes place a few hundred years after the anime, murhur. It didn't come out as well as I would have hoped, but mur well.

"Wha'cha lookin' at, Meta Knight?"

The old warrior looked up to see a curious puffball at his side. "Just some old photographs, Kirby." He shifted to the side so Kirby could see.

"Oh! It's Fumu and Bun," Kirby said quietly. "I remember them."

"You do?" asked Meta Knight, surprised. "That was so long ago, though..."

"They were very good friends," Kirby said seriously. "I'll always remember my good friends forever!"

The old knight nodded and continued flipping through pictures until they came to one of himself and another warrior.

"Do you remember him?"

Meta Knight smiled sadly. "Yes... He was a good friend, and I'll remember him forever."


	8. Coffee Cup

Canon: KDL2  
Prompt: "Coffee Cup"  
Suggested by: Mom  
Wordcount: 99  
Notes: It's 99 words because I accidently added an extra word and realized it didn't need to be there. Whoops!

"My _gosh_..." Rick gasped.

"I-I've never seen him act like this," Kine stammered.

"He's plowing through enemies as though they were nothing!" Coo exclaimed.

The three of them stared in awe at the sight before them: hundreds of Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, Cappies, Sir Kibbles, Galbos, Kabus, and various other enemies were scattered about the path before them, all of them having on thing in common: they were all smashed as flat as a pancake.

"Even an invincibility lollipop can't give Kirby _that_ much energy," Kine pointed out.

"Apparently _this_ can," Coo observed, picking up a lone, discarded coffee cup.


	9. Flag

Canon: KSS  
Prompt: "Flag"  
Suggested by: Sister  
Wordcount: 102  
Notes: Nothing much to say about this one.

The Meta Knights sat around the room, seeming rather bored as Meta knight and the captain worked out the plans for building their warship, the _Halberd._

"...We need a flag," Mace said idly.

"What would we put on it?" Axe questioned.

"How 'bout a trident?" Trident suggested.

"Or a skull with a sailor cap on it!" Sailor Dee squeaked.

"That sounds _lame_," Axe whined. "How 'bout a skull with a helmet?"

The knights continued to argue, but the sound of a sword unsheathing quieted them.

"How about no flag at all?" Meta Knight snarled.

The knights gulped. "Y-yeah, no flag sounds good."


	10. Bench

Canon: KDL3  
Prompt: "Bench"  
Suggested by: Sister  
Wordcount: 107  
Notes: Kinda' lame. Only thing I could think of for this word, mur. 

"Sheesh, I'm tired," Kirby whined.

"Well, we _have_ been traveling all day," Coo pointed out.

"I'm takin' a break," Kirby mumbled, plopping onto a conveniently-placed bench.

"Me too," Rick said, sitting next to Kirby.

"Might as well," Kine said, hopping onto the bench as well.

Eventually Coo, Chuchu, Pitch, and Nago were sitting on the bench, too, all piled on top of each other, trying to rest their tired limbs. ...Er, feet. The poor bench was starting to buckle beneath the animals' combined weight.

"Tired..." came Gooey's voice as he hopped on top of Pitch.

The bench must have been tired, too, because after that, it collapsed.


End file.
